Hogwarts Life
by Audraanime
Summary: Rowan Vuturo is finally going to Hogwarts! Her friends and brother there to help her along the way. She ends up interested in the Weasley twins and as she learns more about herself and about them she finds her feelings are mixed. Add in that Lord Voldemort is back, a war is brewing and all she wants to do is protect her family! Hogwarts was supposed to be exciting but not this much
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

Chapter One:

The Sorting

As my family and I made our way through Kings Cross station I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I had heard about Hogwarts for years; first from my mom and for the past two years from my brother. Finally being able to go there myself was like a dream come true. I had been too excited to sleep but I wasn't tired in the least.

"You're going to love the Ravenclaw common room; there's paintings all around and a bunch of bookshelves that never empty of books no matter how many of them people take out. The guys already love you so you'll already have friends and some people looking out for you too." My brother, Jason, said happily.

My brother was in Ravenclaw and he wanted and expected me to be in Ravenclaw too since we're so similar. My mom had been in Gryffindor when she went to Hogwarts though and it was no secret that she wanted one of us to be a Lion like her. Truth be told I really hoped to be a Hufflepuff; Hard-working, loyal, and kind are the most honorable traits I could think of. Being in Ravenclaw with a group of friends I already knew would be nice though and so would making my mom proud by being a Gryffindor.

"She won't be in Ravenclaw; she's not nearly smart enough for that. She'll be in Slytherin." Margarite, my sister, said pouting.

She had to wait another three years before she could join us at Hogwarts and she was pretty bitter about it.

"Hmm…cunning and ambitious? Doesn't sound too bad to me, though it also doesn't sound much like me at all." I said my face scrunching up with thought. "Uncle Raymond was in Slytherin and he's really successful now, if I was in Slytherin I would think that was a pretty awesome preview of what my life would turn into. Though the dorms being in some dark damp dungeons doesn't sound very pleasant." I said frowning.

"Whatever house you're in will be lucky to have you." My mom said patting my head. "I do wish one of you would be in my house though."

Once on the platform all the commotion of students loading onto the train and saying good-bye to their parents and hello to their friends just made me even more excited for the year ahead of me.

"Make sure to write me all the time." Margarite said looking as if she were about to cry.

Looking at her sad expression I realized this was going to be the longest we would be apart. We had always had each other while Jason was at school, she was probably going to be so lonely without me. I know I would've been lonely without her. I enveloped her in a hug holding back tears of my own now.

"I'll write you so much you'll get annoyed by me. When I get back I'll tell you all about the teachers and which boys to stay away from." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

I let her go and before I could even register what was happening I got pulled into a warm hug from my mom.

"I hope you get into whatever house you want my little badger." She whispered into my hair.

I smiled returning the hug and cuddling against her soaking up this last moment with her. Her hugs always made me feel safe and warm inside.

"C'mon, we need to get on the train!" Jason said tugging my shoulder.

"Jason, you watch after your sister." My mom said giving him a quick hug.

"I can take care of myself." I said defiantly, putting my hands on my hips.

"There's hope for you to be in Gryffindor yet." My mom said smirking. "I love you both".

"I love you mom, Margarite." I called before stepping onto the train.

It didn't take long for us to run into a few of Jason's Ravenclaw buddies. I recognized a couple who had visited over summer but there were a few unfamiliar faces too.

"Yo, Jason! Oh, hey Rowan." Mark said, giving us a warm smile, his green eyes sparkling.

Mark was the friend I recognized the most. He had only made a visit a couple times over the summer but he kept in constant contact. He was a Gryffindor boy; a very nice, helpful, and understanding kid. He was definitely my favorite of my brothers' friends.

"Hey Mark, Thomas." I said tucking some of my long hair behind my ear.

Thomas had only come to the house once but he was a gaming friend of my brothers so I didn't know just how much they had talked over the summer. The blonde haired Ravenclaw boy gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Rowan, this is William and Dean." Jason said introducing me to the other two boys.

"Hi." I said waving sheepishly.

They returned my greeting somewhat awkwardly.

"So, this is awkward but we've secured two compartments but that only holds eight people and you and Rowan makes nine. What do you wanna do Jason?" Thomas asked.

"Dude, it's his sisters first time on the train." Mark said giving Thomas a pointed look.

"I should really stick with Rowan." Jason agreed.

"No, you should go sit with your friends." I protested quickly.

"Rowan, it's your first time on the train are you really sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Jason asked worriedly.

"We would have to part ways once we got to Hogwarts anyway. Besides you guys met on the train so maybe I'll meet some lifelong friends too. You had to fend for yourself first time on the train, it'll be good for me to do the same." I said cheerfully.

"If our positions were reversed you wouldn't make me fend for myself though." Jason pointed out.

"You aren't making me though. I want to do this. I promise, I want to try and do this myself." I insisted.

"Are you really sure you'll be fine on your own?" He asked uneasily.

"I'm already on the train, what's the worst that can happen at this point?" I asked smirking.

Jason realized my mind was made up and through the glances he and his friends exchanged they seemed to have a whole conversation.

"If you need us we're in compartment numbers 136 and 137. Don't hesitate to come to us for help with anything. If you can't find a place to sit or anyone gives you any problems we'll help you without a second thought." Mark said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I felt a warmth spread through me. I was so grateful that Jason had made such a nice group of friends. He used to get picked on a lot back home so to see him accepted made the protective sister in me so relieved and so happy for him.

Jason walked away with his friends. One of them made a comment about me being 'cute' to which Mark responded 'you have no chance' and Jason said 'you better not even try' followed by a good natured laugh from the group. All I could think of was how used to being referred to as 'adorable' I was at this point. Someone once referred to me as 'a cute lost puppy'.

Even though I had insisted Jason leave me by myself I felt a little unsure once I was alone. Knowing I had two compartments I could run to if need be helped keep my anxiety in check though. I just had to push through this. I was never good at meeting people or talking to new people or being in new situations but I was going to have to do that at this school so I might as well get some practice now.

After walking around for a little while and building up some courage I decided to try just knocking on random compartment doors. After a few 'we're full' responses finally someone actually opened their door.

A boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door, blocking the view into the compartment.

"Hi, my names Rowan, would you mind if I sat with you for the ride?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure thing." He said with a confident smile.

He moved aside to let me in revealing one other person in the compartment; a lanky girl with mousy brown hair and dull blue eyes.

They introduced themselves as Trent and Brittany, both first years like me. Through the small talk I found out Brittany was a half-blood but was raised by her single Muggle father while Trent was raised by his wizard parents. I explained that I didn't know if my father was a wizard or not since he died when I was too young to know him and my mom refused to talk about him.

"So, what House do you guys hope to be in?" Trent asked after a short silence.

"Well, I just recently found out about the Houses but from the sound of it I think I'll be fine as long as I'm not in Slytherin, though Hufflepuff sounds like the leftover House." Brittany said.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor; brave adventurers, rule breakers, and reckless thrill seekers." Trent said excitedly.

"That doesn't exactly sound like good things." Brittany said uncertainly.

"It sounds awesome to me." Trent said happily.

"I don't really know which House I want to be in. My mom was a Gryffindor and my brother is a Ravenclaw, but Slytherins are ambitious and tend to be really successful in whatever they do. I've always felt pulled toward Hufflepuff though because they're loyal and kind. All the Houses have their good points." I said looking down at my hands.

"Aren't Slytherins, like, bad though?" Brittany asked.

"Not all of them." I said jumping to defend them. "It's not like if you aren't in Slytherin you automatically aren't going to be a bad person. Plenty of non-Slytherins have done terrible things and plenty of Slytherins have done good things."

Conversation was scattered and short after that, mostly revolving around what classes we were excited for and what we thought the school would be like. Though we didn't really feel comfortable with each other yet we stuck together all the way to the sorting ceremony since being with someone you knew a little was better than being with someone you didn't know at all.

"I'm so nervous." Brittany said as we followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

I was too nervous to respond, I felt like everyone's eyes were on me, judging me already. It took all the bravery inside me to just keep walking.

There was a bit of ceremony that took place before we could actually start being sorted and while I wanted to take it all in I was having a hard time concentrating. I looked around for my brother, wanting a familiar and supporting face but I couldn't find him through the crowd which just made my heart beat faster. Finally names were being called.

"Brittany Alborne."

Brittany gave us a nervous smile before heading up to the stool. She looked terrified as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled after a short moment.

Cheers erupted and Brittany seemed content and relieved as she rushed off the stool and to the Hufflepuff table where people welcomed her.

"Frank Albright."

"Slytherin"

"Courtney Alburez"

"Ravenclaw"

"Jennifer Alcox"

"Ravenclaw"

"Nicholas Babinsky"

"Gryffindor"

Name after name, House after House, my anxiety just got worse and worse.

"Trent Kelbury"

Trent squeezed my shoulder before heading up with a confident smirk.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled after barely touching his head.

He stood up, winked at me, and walked to his table where he was warmly greeted.

More names were called and all the while my anxiety was building up. I just wanted this to be done and over with. I wanted to be sitting at a table, knowing I'm where I belong and not having to worry about it. There were so few of us standing there when my name finally got called.

"Rowan Vuturo"

I walked up to the stool in a daze. I felt all the eyes on me and I didn't know how to handle it. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the hat rest on my head.

"Hmm. Where to put you child?" the hat asked.

I jumped at the sudden question and my mind started racing. Not only with questions but with thoughts about what House I belonged in. I still had conflicting feelings on the subject.

"Definitely not a Slytherin, a lack of cunning and ambition. You have bravery, a lot of it and your intelligence and creativity make you a perfect fit for Ravenclaw. But that loyalty to your family, that kindness. Hmm…those traits are very important to you yes… Hufflepuff!" He yelled.

I felt shaky as I made my way to the Hufflepuff table. Brittany got up so she could sit next to me and luckily the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were right next to each other so I saw Jason waving to me from nearby. He didn't look too happy but his disappointment was probably just in the fact we wouldn't see each other nearly as much as we hoped we would.

Finally, there were only two people left, clearly twins.

"Fred Weasley"

The hat was taking a long time to decide. From the murmurs I gathered the Weasley family was a large one and every member had been a Gryffindor so far.

"Maybe they're the black sheeps of the family." Brittany murmured.

"Gryffindor!"

"Huh. Guess not." She said seeming to lose interest immediately.

I on the other hand still felt completely interested in the whole exchange between the hat and the twins. I wish I could hear the conversation the hat was having with them.

"George Weasley"

I stared as the second twin got the same reaction. I couldn't help but wonder why they were so hard to place. I found myself unable to look away the whole time the twin sat there.

"Gryffindor!"

I watched him make his way to the table, both twins had this air about them. They were confident and their smiles made them look cheerful but not like they would be the obnoxiously optimistic type. I shook my head and I looked away, realizing how odd I must look watching him like that. With the last student placed the school year could truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle At Night

Chapter Two:

The Castle at Night

The first couple of months flew by in a blur. Among the classes and learning how to navigate the moving stairs we found time to enjoy ourselves. Jason and his friends had taken to sitting so that all we had to do was turn around to talk to each other. They all decided to not just have my back but take care of Brittany and Trent too. Everyone helped me learn how to properly fly on a broom too as my first couple of lessons went terribly. Overall everything was going better than I could've hoped for. The only real issue was the assignments, I tended to stay up way later than I should've to finish them.

"Hey, here's some hot chocolate. It always helped me stay up and stay warm when I was working late. Try not to stay up too late though." A fifth year said placing a cup in front of me.

"Oh, thank you." I said giving him a smile.

The Hufflepuff common room was always filled with people like that, just people wanting to help others in whatever way they could. Normally helping people involved food since the kitchens were so close. The atmosphere is one of the things that made me so comfortable in the school so quickly. The common room was small with lots of tables for people to share and fireplaces to talk around. It just felt cozy. Plants were everywhere too which were also somehow calming. I sometimes saw when someone was panicking an older student would snip off a piece of one of the plants and hand it to the panicking students who would quickly calm down. Hanging from the ceiling throughout the common room were rectangular lanterns which gave off more light than one would expect.

By the time the common room had emptied I only had one subject left to work on, my worst subject; Defense Against the Dark Arts. I rummaged through my bag looking for my book and to my horror realized I didn't have it with me. This sheet was due tomorrow. I felt my heart beat quickening and took a few calming breaths. If there was anyone else around I would ask to borrow theirs but another quick glance confirmed I was completely alone.

"Where did you leave the book you idiot?" I whispered to myself.

I mentally went back through my day and realized I had left it in the library. I had set it down to grab some research material and forgotten to pick it up after I found what I was looking for. I banged my head on the table in disbelief that I could be so irresponsible.

"Ugh you idiot!" I muttered.

I thought about it for a minute and realized I was just going to have to go and get my book. I was already struggling in that class and couldn't miss a paper just because I was an airhead. So, I quickly got up and slipped out of the common room.

"Lumos" I whispered, flicking my wand, it lit up.

It wasn't hard for me to wander around silently; I was becoming a bit notorious for accidentally sneaking up on people. A few people had taken to calling me 'Ninja' or 'mouse'. It was nice to know when I needed to be quiet I could be. The worst part was the anxiety spike I got whenever I thought about how I was breaking a rule, I had to just keep distracting myself from that fact.

Getting to the library was harder than I thought it would be, the stairs would move in unexpected ways and the castle was crawling with people who wanted to get students like me in trouble. I almost got caught by Peeves twice but hid and put out my light before he could really find me. Finally I somehow made it to the library and sighed with relief when I saw my book right where I had left it. As I picked it up with a satisfied smile I thought I heard some chuckling but as I looked around worriedly there was no one in sight. I had heard rumors that some of the books were known for making noises or talking so I shrugged and made my way out of the library.

Sprinting back towards the dorms I heard the familiar shuffling feet of Filch and ducked around a corner.

"Nox." I whispered and I held my breath as his footsteps grew louder.

His footsteps stopped and I squeezed my eyes shut, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Then he continued on his way and his footsteps faded. I sighed with relief and started my way back to the Hufflepuff common room. I found my way back quicker than I had expected.

Then my downfall; as I tapped on the barrels in order to get in, a hand touched my back. I squeaked and turned around to find myself face to face with Professor Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed so late Miss. Vuturo?" He asked.

I had never understood how a monotone voice could sound so terrifying. I tried to remain calm but if there was one teacher I didn't want to run into it was him.

"Um, I had left my book on this barrel so I just stepped out here to grab it." I said shakily.

"Oh? So the student sneaking around the castle that we've been told about wasn't you was it?" He asked, clearly he didn't believe my lie.

"No, it must be someone else." I said, wishing I was dead.

"So, when I saw you down the hall here that was part of you just 'stepping out' to grab your book?" He asked.

My whole body slumped. I was caught and there was nothing I could do about it. My eyes filled with tears but I knew they weren't going to affect him at all. In fact, he probably enjoyed seeing me distressed, he was a horribly mean teacher. I just had to accept whatever punishment I was going to receive.

Professor Sprout clearly wasn't used to having to punish students from her House. Hufflepuffs were known for being just and fair, you know, following rules. Despite that Professor Sprout made it known how disappointed she was in me and I lost my house 10 points. She promised that if I was found doing something like that again I was going to do a lot more than just lose my house some points.

Brittany was the first to find out and she was shocked by my behavior; she wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless just for a few extra points in a class." Jason said the next day at lunch.

He was being louder than necessary and by this point more people were starting to pay attention to the drama we were causing.

"It's not a few extra points! It's not like it was extra credit and it was for DADA. I would've gotten an F on the paper had I not gotten my book!" I spat back.

"So you get an F on one small assignment then! You know this makes me look bad too right? Plus now they'll be looking out for Margarite when she gets here!" Jason said angrily.

He was totally blowing this out of proportion. I lost my House ten points so what? Plenty of kids had already done much worse and lost more points.

"Well sorry that my one small mistake made you look so freaking awful! No one will even remember this by next semester!" I growled.

Everyone around us looked pretty uneasy, they had given up trying to calm either one of us down by now. They knew when we got like this we were not going to calm down until it was out of our systems. The conversation hadn't started off so bad. I told them what happened and Mark and Trent, who had snuck over to hear my story, actually seemed pretty impressed by how far I had gone without getting caught. That just made Jason even more angry.

"It wasn't just some small mistake! I'll remember. Mom will probably remember too." Jason said.

I felt myself turning red, I was angry and now I was starting to feel bad. Mom was going to be pretty disappointed in me and he was going to rub that in my face.

"Why does it bother you so much that I broke a rule really? Is it because you would never have the guts to break one yourself?" I asked, just trying to think of anything I could say to deflect the attention off of myself.

Suddenly a ruckus broke out at the Gryffindor table. The commotion caught all of our attention, food seemed to be moving all on its own. It was getting progressively more energetic, going from some jiggling to jumping up into someone's face. Among the chaos my eyes found the Weasley twins, both were trying to hide their laughter. As the food started to fling itself every which direction George and I made eye contact and my breath caught. I felt like that moment lasted forever but I know I looked away quite quickly. I actually turned my attention back to my brother who was now preoccupied by the possessed food. I wondered if it was just luck or if by chance the twins had started it to help me out. I was happy that my brother and I could make up over food being flung at Thomas' face though.

Of course the teachers quickly went into action to stop the food fight that had begun but the damage was already done. A couple students got into trouble for actually throwing food in an attempt to have an old school food fight from the movies. Even though I had my suspicions on who enchanted the food the culprit was never caught.

That day stuck with me through the rest of the year. I kept sneaking out and got really good at it. As terrible as it is at first it was to spite my brother but then I started to feel like I was doing some kind of righteous protest. If we lived in the school, if it was our home for so much of the year, shouldn't we be able to roam our home freely? I never got caught roaming the castle at night again, I suppose I had gotten really good at hiding and I had a decent amount of luck on my side.

The friendship between Brittany, Trent, and I only continued to grow. It was easy for Brittany and I to grow closer, we had all the same classes and we had the same common room so we were with each other practically all day. With my brothers group of friends vowing to watch over us and Mark being the only Gryffindor friend of my brothers, Trent and Mark got really close. So Trent got close with us because whenever the group hung out we had a lot in common being the only first years.


	3. Chapter 3: Layla Travers

Chapter Three:

Layla Travers

"Roro, you have to go to the game today! There's so few games left and this match has been all anyone has been talking about." Brittany pouted as we sat down at breakfast.

"I'm just not a fan of sports and that includes Quidditch." I said as I filled my plate.

"You promised you would go to a game with me since I helped you write all those Christmas cards." Brittany pointed out.

I cringed remembering the hell I put Trent and Brittany through. I had gotten the bright idea to send every student and professor in the school a Christmas card. I got the students addresses from some very trusting Hogwarts ghosts. They were also helpful in finding out who was going home for break versus who was staying at the school. After staying up until 2 in the morning making the cards for about a week and not making progress quickly enough I enlisted the help of Trent and Brittany with the promise of paying them back somehow.

"Who's playing today?" I asked while turning to face the Ravenclaw table.

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin." My brother answered.

"As long as it's not Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor I guess it'll be okay." I said thoughtfully.

"Why would that be a problem? Clearly you would cheer for Ravenclaw in that case." William said.

"No, then it would be like cheering against Trent and Mark." I said shaking my head.

"You think too hard about these things." Brittany sighed.

"We should really cheer for Gryffindor when they play. Mark is actually on the team. We don't really know anyone on the Ravenclaw team and Mark is our friend." Jason pointed out.

"Dude! House loyalty! We support our house first and Mark second." William said passionately.

Brittany and I couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Excuse me. Are you Rowan Vuturo?" a silky voice asked.

I looked over to see a petite girl with long black hair and sharp pale blue eyes staring at me impatiently. She wore the green and silver Slytherin colors. Behind her was a blonde Hufflepuff boy, another first year named Brendon.

"Yeah, I'm Rowan." I said giving her a small confused smile.

"What's this about?" she asked holding out a birthday card.

"Oh, you must be Layla! Happy Birthday. I send everyone a card on their birthday." I explained giving her a broad smile.

When the Christmas project had gone well I started the Birthday project too. Though I refused to rope anyone into the Birthday project like I did with the Christmas project. This one was easier to manage anyway.

"Its like what she did at Christmas. She just wants to make sure everyone gets a gift on their birthday." Brittany elaborated.

"Why?" Layla asked sharply.

"Well, like Brittany said I just want to make sure everyone gets something on their birthday. You never know if that could be the only thing someone gets. Everyone deserves something even if it's just a card." I explained while trying to hide my shock.

"No one does something like that for no reason. What are you expecting in return?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing. I mean a thank you would be nice but I'm not expecting anything." I said not hiding my shock any more.

"Layla, I said I would point her out if you didn't start anything." Brendon whispered.

He seemed a little nervous about interrupting the conversation but I was grateful that he did.

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just asking some questions." Layla replied calmly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Rowan having any ulterior motives. She's just trying to be nice." Mark said.

I looked over to see Mark and Trent were now standing next to Brittany. They must've rushed over when they saw there might be trouble. Both of them wore hard looks as if to deter her from insinuating anything further.

"Are you trying to get in good with my family?" Layla asked never taking her eyes off of me.

"Your family?" I asked confused.

"Travers. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh." I said smiling, relieved that I could get rid of this misunderstanding. "I don't care about your blood status."

This was the only thing so far that got a reaction out of her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Just…don't send me things like this anymore." She snapped turning on her heels and rushing away.

Brendon shook his head and followed after her. I noticed suddenly how quiet the Great Hall was and looked around. A lot of people had been watching the interaction, not everyone but we had clearly drawn quite a bit of attention. Some teachers were standing even, as if ready to rush over if a fight broke out.

"I told you those birthday cards were a bad idea." Trent said as everyone started to go back to their own business.

"Just because one person took it the wrong way doesn't mean it was a bad idea. Plenty of people have appreciated me sending them a card." I mumbled.

The interaction had bothered me for a few reasons. I was a little offended that she thought I had ulterior motives. I didn't care that she had been mean to me at all though. Mainly I was concerned about her. Had no one ever shown her kindness without wanting something out of it? Why else would she assume that?

"Hey Rowan? You okay?" Mark asked gently.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I found myself asking.

Everyone exchanged some confused glances before anyone answered me.

"Of course she will. She seemed very strong to me." Brittany said.

"Ro, you shouldn't worry about people like her. People who push away kindness will only cause you pain." Jason said very seriously.

What he said may have been true but I couldn't help it. I saw someone who may be hurting and I wanted to help them even if they didn't want me to. The air felt very solemn and I tried to smile as I noticed everyone was giving me concerned looks.

"Did you two hear Rowan is going to the Quidditch game with me?" Brittany asked coming to my rescue.

I gave her a grateful look and she discreetly gave my hand a pat in response.

"No way! Rowan, you never go to any of the Gryffindor games!" Trent complained.

"W-well, it's not like I even want to go though. I'm just paying Brittany back is all." I explained.

"You have to come to a Gryffindor game now. You know I'm on the team so you have to come cheer me on." Mark said proudly.

"Oh, come on guys." I pouted.

We all agreed to meet by the Black Lake about an hour before the match so we could all sit together. Trent, Brittany and I were the first ones there.

"By the way Rowan," Trent said after making sure no one else was around. "You need to stop sneaking around the castle at night."

"I already told you guys why I do it and I won't stop without a counter argument that convinces me." I said stubbornly.

"What about the argument that you shouldn't be breaking school rules." Brittany said pointedly.

"This is bigger than you twos argument over what real justice is. The Weasley Twins have seen you wondering around at night." Trent said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Why am I not surprised that those two would be wondering around at night too?" Brittany asked sighing.

The twins were already getting a reputation for being trouble makers. Though honestly it was only a few harmless pranks that were getting them all this attention. Enchanting some armor to move to scare passerby's, setting off some fireworks on the grounds, and sending Dumbledore some chocolate from a secret admirer. That particular prank actually failed as Dumbledore appreciated it and never even tried to figure out who sent the chocolate. We all figured he knew from the start it was a little joke being played on him.

"How did you find out they saw me?" I asked worriedly.

"Honestly, they have no idea that it's you but they mentioned seeing someone several times while they were sneaking around." Trent said.

I felt a little relieved at that.

"Well, they can't turn me in without revealing themselves too so I'm not that worried about it anyway." I said uncertainly.

"It's the twins we're talking about; they wouldn't try to turn you in. They would more likely try to scare you or tease you to see you get flustered. Just, if they can catch you roaming the castle that means a teacher could too." Trent explained.

"Okay… I'll be more careful but that's all I can promise." I said thoughtfully.

"Rowan, when getting caught is such a big possibility why can't you just follow the rules?" Brittany asked exasperated.

"Your sense of justice is to follow the rules. Mine is to question the rules if they seem unfair. Can't you just let me do what I need to and you can do what you need to.?" I asked.

"No, you're lucky I don't turn you in. That's enabling. If someone is doing something wrong stopping them is the right thing to do even if they're your friend. Actually even more so if they're your friend because you don't want them going down a wrong path and ruining their lives." Brittany said getting a little worked up.

"You wouldn't really turn me in would you?" I asked sadly.

She stopped and gave me a sad and conflicted look.

"No. What you're doing isn't hurting anyone." She muttered.

"Thank you, Brittany!" I said almost tackling her with a hug. "You're such a good friend!"

"Oh but don't thank the guy whose loyalty you never even had to question." Trent said pretending to be upset.

"Well join the hug then if you're so upset." I said laughingly.

Just then the rest of the group showed up. The match was more fun than I expected it to be. Though the best part of the game was having a group of friends to joke and cheer with.

The rest of the year flew by. I went to every Quidditch game with Brittany which made everyone happy, especially Mark since his friends were there to cheer for him. I snuck out less often and tried to be way more careful. Trent and I went to my brother, Dean, and William for help with our school work way more often than either of us were proud of. While Layla never openly came up to me to be mean she did seem to remain hostile as time went on. Glaring at Brittany and I in the halls and during class. She did seem to be trying to get close to Trent though which really confused everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Year

Chapter four:

Second Year

As I waited on the platform I felt my anxiety picking up. My mom and Margarite already left after saying goodbye to Jason and I. I guess it gets easier to say goodbye after the first year. Jason had already gotten on the train saying he would see me at school. I had gotten an owl from Brittany a few days ago saying she had a surprise so I was waiting for her.

"Roro!"

I turned around just in time to see Brittany's face before she nearly tackled me with a hug. We hadn't been able to see one another over the summer because of other responsibilities Brittany had to take care of so we were really excited to see each other again.

"Brittany! I missed you so much!" I said squeezing her back.

"I know! We need to catch up but first…what do you think of my hair?" she asked taking a step back.

She was twirling a strand of her hair which was now platinum blonde. My eyes widened in shock, it completely changed Brittany's look.

"Um, it looks good." I said uneasily.

"So you hate it." She said deflating.

"No, no, no!" I rushed to reassure her. "I'm just not used to it on you is all. Once I'm used to it I'm sure I'll absolutely love it. It's just a shocking change."

We hurried on the train to find an empty compartment before they were all taken.

"I just wanted to make a big change. Something to kick off us not being newbies any more. It makes me feel confident like someone who knows what they're doing should feel. I think this year will be great since we already know the ropes." Brittany said while I knocked on doors to find an empty spot.

We ducked inside an empty compartment just in time to avoid getting trampled by some rambunctious Gryffindor's.

"Ya know what? If your new hair makes you feel good then I love it." I said giving her my best smile.

"No need to get so mushy so early in the school year." She said giggling.

I could tell she appreciated the gesture though as her cheeks were tinted pink.

"I'll get as mushy as I want as early as I want." I said playfully sticking my tongue out at her.

I dissolved into giggles with her. I had really missed her over the summer. She was so bubbly once she got past her shy nature.

"Where are my girls?" came a yell from the hall.

Brittany and I shared excited smiles as we scrambled out of our compartment. Facing away from us a little down the hall was Trent.

"Trent!" Brittany squealed.

He turned around and his smile grew when he saw us. He rushed over to us and pulled us into a hug which we eagerly returned.

"How're you two?" He asked as he let us go.

"Great. I can't wait to hear about your trip to Roma-" Brittany started before she was cut off.

"Trent!" Layla's silky voice called.

The raven haired Slytherin slid up next to Trent and smoothly wrapped an arm around his as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Though unsurprising it was still irritating that she completely unacknowledged Brittany and I's presence.

"Oh, hey Layla." Trent said.

His smile faded and he eyed her grip on his arm uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if you would sit with me for the ride?" she asked looking up at him hopefully.

Brittany and I exchanged confused glances. Their interaction was way more familiar and comfortable than it was by the end of last school year. Either Layla had gotten more bold which was rather unlikely or something had happened between the two over summer break.

"I was really hoping to catch up with Rowan and Brittany since I didn't get a chance to see them all summer. If you wanted to sit with us you can though." He suggested.

Brittany and I looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror. Layla's face fell at his suggestion as well.

"I already promised Brendon I would sit with him on the ride. You better promise to hang out with me soon though." She pouted.

"Yeah of course." Trent said giving her a sincere smile.

Seeming satisfied with his answer she gave him a bright smile and unwrapped herself from his arm. Then she shot a cold glare at me and Brittany before turning on her heel and sauntering away. Once she was out of sight Brittany and I basically pushed Trent into the compartment.

"Speak." Brittany demanded.

"What are you guys freaking out about?" Trent asked calmly.

"You seem to have become all buddy-buddy with a girl who hates us! How?" Brittany asked.

"And a better question; why?" I added.

Trent smirked clearly amused by Brittany and I's reaction. We both pouted and glared at him for having fun at our expense.

"Okay, okay." He said chuckling. "Long story short is her mom got a new job where she'll be working closely with my parents every once in a while. So while our parents had meetings me and her hung out sometimes.

"Has she been trying to like, date you or something? She's acting like she's trying to get close to you that way." Brittany said.

"What are you talking about?" Trent said as if that were not even possible.

"I think that's pretty clearly her intention. The way she clung to your arm and the looks she was giving you. The question is why." I said.

"Huh. Well, I wouldn't say no to dating her." Trent said thoughtfully.

"What!?" Brittany and I exclaimed.

How could he even entertain the idea of dating someone who hated his best friends? That would be pure betrayal.

"Well, the only people completely off limits are you two." He explained.

The shock and confusion that sentence caused me took all the fight out of me. I looked at Brittany and then back at Trent as I processed my feelings.

"I don't know if I should feel offended or relieved." I said.

"A mixture of both." Brittany said nodding.

"What is it Trent? Are we not pretty enough for you or something?" I asked pretending to be more offended than I was.

Trent caught on to my little smirk and knew I was just messing with him.

"I just value our friendship too much to risk breaking either of your hearts." Trent said dramatically.

"Yes because you're such a heartbreaker." I said drily.

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door and, without us answering, the door flew open. Standing there with cheerful smiles and mischievous eyes were Fred and George. Since I was sitting closest to the door I was close enough to smell a pleasant wood smell that entered the room with them. It reminded me of bonfires I used to have with my cousins.

I suddenly sat up straight and felt my cheeks burning as I realized what my brain was doing.

"Oh good! Trent you'll never guess what just happened!" Fred said excitedly.

"We just met Harry Potter! He's sitting with our brother Ron." George said.

"Wait! Like, The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter?" Brittany asked.

She was on the edge of her seat, super excited.

"The very same. He has the scar and everything." Fred answered.

"Uh-huh. And I spent the summer with Santa Claus. You guys aren't getting me this time." Trent said crossing his arms.

"This time we aren't lying. He really is sitting with our brother right now." George said.

"He is the right age now." Brittany murmured.

"And his parents are alumni of Hogwarts." I said.

Trent seemed to be lowering his suspicions with our prompting.

"Should we go say hi?" Brittany asked, trying to contain her enthusiasm. "I really wanna meet him".

"I mean, I do too." I started uncomfortably. "But shouldn't we leave him alone? He's just a kid like us and I would hate to be ambushed by a bunch of strangers before even getting to school".

"He's probably super used to it! He's like, the most famous wizard of all time." Brittany said.

"No, Rowans right." George said.

I looked up at him a little shocked. I didn't think they knew me by name. Maybe it wasn't so odd since they were on good terms with Trent and Mark but I was still surprised.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to know how famous he is." Fred explained.

"If you don't want strangers to overwhelm him you probably shouldn't go around telling everyone about him." Brittany said pouting a little.

"He'll be getting enough attention when he gets to school." I agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me. We originally came to ask you all if you wanted to check out the giant spider Lee brought." Fred said.

"Um, obviously yes." Trent said standing up.

"Rowan, Brittany?" George asked.

I looked at Brittany. I kind of wanted to go but if she didn't then I wouldn't leave her alone. She still seemed to be pretty disappointed about not being able to meet Harry.

"No thank you. Spiders aren't my thing." She said grimacing a little.

"I'll stay with her. If you two do a good job helping him hide the spider I'm sure I'll get to see it at some other time." I said smirking at the twins.

They gave me charming sly smiles in return and then left with Trent. I thought their gazes lingered on me before they left but that was probably just wishful thinking. Once I was sure they were gone I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well, well, well. When did you start crushing on the twins?" Brittany asked.

I looked at her shocked. She wasn't joking, her raised eyebrow indicated she was expecting an answer from me.

"I-I'm not though!" I exclaimed.

"Blushing around them? Check. Shy glances? Check. Flirty smiles? Check. A stuttering denial? Check." She said counting them off on her fingers. "Ro, you're crushing".

"I can't be crushing on them. I don't even know them." I said.

"So you just think they're cute then?" Brittany said questioningly.

"Brittany stop. I really don't think anything of them." I lied.

I did think they were cute and I was interested in them. The little bit I had interacted with them and what I heard about them made them seem funny and smart and charming. I just… had more important things to worry about.

"Whatever you say, Ro. By the way did you try to get a head start on Potions by chance? I did some reading and there are still so many ingredients we haven't even touched on and that I know nothing about." Brittany said.

I giggled at her anxious look. There was the Brittany I was used to seeing.

"I'm sure we'll go over it in class when the time comes but, which ones are you curious about?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Start

Chapter Five:

A New Start

"Well this is different than last year." Trent said.

He rejoined us shortly before we arrived. Apparently he had gotten caught up in the scheming of Jordan and the Weasley twins. Once we were off the train Jason and everyone quickly found us. We walked up a path to these carriages that were being pulled by these skeletal, winged horses. These would be how we would get to the castle every year.

I became a little hesitant as we got close to our carriage. They looked kind of cool but I wasn't sure if they were safe or not.

"Can you see them too?" Jason asked gesturing to the creatures.

"How could anyone miss them? Are they nice?" I asked.

"See! I told you guys. Rowan can see them too!" Jason exclaimed, completely ignoring my second question.

Everyone started piling into the carriage as I stood there with a confused look on my face. No one seemed to care to explain to me without prompting though.

"I'm so confused." I said finally climbing onto the carriage too.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone else when I say that there is nothing pulling these carriages." William explained.

Brittany and Trent nodded their heads in agreement while giving me sympathetic looks.

"So…why do only Jason and I see the skeletal horse things?" I asked.

Jason broke out into laughter as our friends exchanged looks of shock and horror. Well, everyone except for Mark.

"I-I never told them what the Thestrals looked like." Jason managed through his laughs.

"I helped Jason research it last year after no one would believe that something was pulling the carriage. They had some drawings and whatnot but none of us can actually see them." Mark explained.

I felt so grateful for his presence among my brother's friends.

"There's one thing that doesn't make any sense though. Every piece of information we found on Thestrals agreed on one main thing; in order to see a Thestral you have to have seen someone die." Jason said.

"But…" I murmured.

I didn't know about Jason but I had never seen anyone die. People in our family had died, but we never witnessed their final moments.

"To be fair it doesn't say you have to remember seeing it. You could've been too young to remember or it could be a repressed memory." Mark suggested.

Jason and I looked at each other; he seemed to be as skeptical about that idea as I was. We turned back to our friends.

"Mom would've told us." We said confidently.

"That was actually kind of creepy." Trent said after a moment of silence.

"You guys definitely had a creepy twin thing going on there." Dean agreed.

"It couldn't be a creepy twin thing since we aren't twins." Jason countered.

I just laughed as I imagined how we must've looked to the others while we had answered in unison. Our deadpan expressions and serious tone were hilarious to picture.

Starting the year as a second year was a little different. We checked in at the gate and then went straight to the Great Hall and just kind of waited until the first years were sent in.

This year I was able to pay better attention to the opening ceremony. I quite liked the Sorting Hats song now that I wasn't a ball of anxiety. The first two students were sorted into Hufflepuff and the warm welcome they received filled me with pride.

"Potter, Harry!"

The moment everyone had been anticipating had come. I felt bad for the kid as the room vibrated with whispers and people trying to get a good look at him. I decided against being one of those people. I was definitely interested but it wasn't like he was going to be leaving the school. I was sure there would be plenty of time later to get to know him. I just had to remind myself of that while I held the bottom of the bench to stop myself from standing.

"Gryffindor!"

The loudest cheer yet erupted from the scarlet clad table. Harry was getting plenty of claps on the back as he sat at the table. I couldn't help but smirk at the Weasley twins chanting "We got Potter!"

"It's too bad we didn't get him." Brittany said with a disappointed sigh.

"I guess it should be expected that someone who beat You Know Who as a baby would be pretty fearless." Jason said.

"Trent and Mark are in Gryffindor though so maybe we can get them to introduce us." William said hopefully.

"You guys are acting like interacting with people from other houses is forbidden. We could always introduce ourselves to him at some point." I said.

Instead of trying to respond over the next round of cheers everyone just gave me skeptical looks. I honestly couldn't understand why they thought it would be hard to walk up to Harry Potter and introduce ourselves. That seemed like a simple concept to me.

Once the sorting was done I preoccupied myself with stuffing my face while everyone else spoke about Harry some more. Now that things had settled down I got another look at the kid. It wasn't hard since he was at the table right next to ours. Messy dark hair and green eyes were the first things I noticed. I saw a flash of his tattoo when he turned his head and his bangs moved. I already knew what I liked most about him though; his smile. It was so exuberant and carefree that it made me smile a little. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"He's already surrounded himself with Weasley's." Maya said after turning to steal a glance at Harry too.

"I know your friends in Gryffindor are friends with the twins but I hope their devious ways don't rub off on him. He's the last person we need endangering himself." Lucina Finnegan said to Brittany and I.

Maya and Lucina shared a bedroom with us. We weren't really in the same friend group but they were nice enough and when you share a bedroom you get a little close.

"Don't bad mouth the twins in front of Rowan." Brittany said looking at me teasingly.

I instantly reddened and glared at her.

"I don't mean anything bad by it!" Maya said quickly. "I mean with so many Weasleys in Gryffindor it would be hard not to be close to one. It just seems he's already friends with the family."

"The comment was more directed to Lucina. You're fine Maya." Brittany said giving Maya a gentle smile.

Maya's cheeks turned pink as she became particularly interested in her food.

"So why are we not allowed to bad mouth the notorious rule breakers responsible for the most disruptions in the classroom and the most destruction of school property?" Lucina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Rowan has a crush on them." Brittany said teasingly.

"I do not!" I said trying to ignore the burning of my cheeks.

"Right, right. No crush. She just thinks they're cute." She corrected.

"Brittany! I do not! It's mean to start rumors like that." I scolded.

"It's okay Rowan. We're your friends so we aren't going to tell anyone." Maya said reassuringly.

"Though I would advise against getting mixed up with those two. They lose their house a lot of points and we don't need to fall even further behind in the House Cup ranks." Lucina said.

"The point is; what Brittany said isn't even true." I explained.

Just then Dumbledore stood up to address us all again. A reminder about the forest being forbidden paired with a knowing look at the Weasley twins. A reminder that magic was not to be used between classes, a rule absolutely no one followed. An announcement about when Quidditch trials would be held.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was a slight pause while everyone processed that information. My curiousity spiked but he sounded pretty serious about that painful death bit.

We sang the school song and I couldn't help but chuckle at the Weasley twins rendition. Dumbledore and I were two of the very few who clapped at the end. I hoped I didn't imagine them looking over to see my reaction.

"Hey, we have to talk about the third-floor corridor thing tomorrow at breakfast." William said, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Do you already have a theory?" I asked smirking.

"You know I will by the end of the night." He said smirking right back.

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Hey guys so I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Though this really just started as a fun little thing for myself it would be nice to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading ^-^_**


	6. Chapter 6: Scheming

Chapter Six:

Scheming

"It's not against the rules though!" William said excitedly, careful to keep his voice low though.

Of course as we sat down to eat breakfast the next morning the third-floor corridor didn't take long to take center stage in our conversation. William had been theorizing about why we wouldn't be allowed there all night and all he could think of was that Dumbledore was trying to hide or protect something but what that object could be was eating away at him. So he wanted to find out for himself what was being hidden.

"Um, Dumbledore said it was forbidden which means going there is against the rules." Jason said as if explaining that to a child.

"He said it was only forbidden to those who don't wish to die a painful death." William said seeming proud of finding this loop hole. "He basically handed us an automatic out if we get caught!"

"I don't think that was his intention when he said that." Brittany said frowning.

"Yeah, I'll check it out with you." I said casually.

The third-floor corridor had been on my mind most of the night too. My curiosity was peeked but I wasn't about to try to check it out by myself. The opportunity to check it out with people I knew I would be safe with was presenting itself though and I definitely wasn't about to pass it up.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out too." Mark said.

"You're all bad influences on each other." Jason said shaking his head.

I was just glad he wasn't trying to scold all of us for even planning on going there. Though if we got caught his tune might change.

"I have more important things to worry about than breaking into a place that may end my life." Dean said calmly.

"I actually don't wish to die at all so you can count me out." Thomas said.

William and I looked at Trent expectantly. Mark was in and normally Trent would join in on these adventures and was even more inclined to if his fellow Gryffindor was coming.

"Sorry guys. It's too early in the year for life-threatening shenanigans. Let me know when you guys are doing something a little safer. Like, antagonizing the giant squid." He said smirking.

"Brittany I assume you won't join us on our journey?" Mark asked knowingly.

"Absolutely not! I think you three are insane for attempting it. I hope a painful death is worth trying to find out what the Headmaster hid there." She huffed.

"Wow. Rowan is braver than most of you. You guys will never gain much knowledge if you're afraid of a little painful death." William said.

He crossed his arms and looked at his fellow Ravenclaws with disappointment.

"Being a mad scientist isn't the only way to gain knowledge." Dean pointed out.

"Do you know how many medicines we wouldn't have if no one was willing to risk their lives by testing on themselves? The fact that we have magic means we should be even more willing to do so!" William said passionately.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for research and progress you would do well to remember there are first years around us. We don't need them testing spells and potions on themselves." Penelope Clearwater said from a few seats away.

William hadn't realized how loud his voice had started to get.

"My bad!" He said before lowering his voice again "Progress is only made by the bold experimenters."

Penelope ran her sharp gaze over our group with a scowl on her face, one that deepened when her eyes rested on Mark and Trent.

"Why are there Gryffindor's at our House table?" She asked.

"We were just talking to them for a moment." Thomas said jumping to defend them.

"They should be at their table. We're separated for a reason." She said.

"What reason?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I only regretted speaking up for a moment. It was no secret I wasn't a fan of the separation of the Houses. People of other Houses were rarely allowed inside one anothers common rooms and when they were there were always odd or hostile looks given. I wanted to know the reason. It would make more sense to let people with different strengths learn from one another rather than to force this weird separation.

Penelope's eyes snapped to me and I could sense her distaste for me.

"It has to do with team building. Just like the House Cup brings us together as a team so does living and eating together. The only reason I don't scold them for turning to speak with you is because you're Jasons sister. I won't interfere with familial matters. But," she said turning back to Mark and Trent. "you two have no such connections."

"Okay, okay." Mark said putting his hands up in surrender. "It's too early for such hostility. We'll leave."

Mark stood up and motioned for Trent to do the same.

"You guys could probably sit with us. Our House in pretty inclusive." Brittany said.

I was sure that was supposed to be an insult to Penelope but she most likely didn't see it as one.

"Thanks Brit but we shouldn't risk getting scolded again." Trent said.

"Hey Mark, in case I don't get a chance to talk to you later, we'll meet at the library after all our classes." William said.

Mark nodded and he and Trent went back to their table.

The first day back at classes as a second year was easier in some ways and harder in others. Classes like Potions and DADA already gave us assignments because we didn't need another introduction to the class. Classes like Divination and Care of Magical Creatures just gave us a syllabus and overview of the class. Knowing my way around the castle definitely made this year's first day much less stressful.

I sighed as I waited for Mark and William outside the library. Honestly I should've chosen to take literally any class other than Divination. The teacher seemed off her rocker and I probably wouldn't learn much from the class. Ancient Runes had sounded interesting and useful but I thought being able to tell the future would be better when I was picking classes.

"So, what trouble making are you and your friends planning on getting up to?"

I jumped at the sudden whisper and spun around to come face to face with the Weasley twins. I pouted and crossed my arms when I noticed their smirks.

"It's not very polite to sneak up on people like that." I said.

"It's the best way to approach someone deep in thought." Fred said.

"So," George asked leaning in "what were you all plotting?"

I tried to ignore the burning of my cheeks his close proximity caused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said giving him wide innocent eyes.

"Come on, Rowan." George said the smirk still on his face. "We of all people know plotting when we see it."

"We practically invented scheming." Fred added.

"Are you accusing me, a rule abiding student of devious scheming?" I asked in fake shock. "I'm offended."

"I think you've participated in more devious acts than you'll admit to." George whispered.

My smile fell and my eyes went wide with shock. What exactly did he mean by that? And what was with the look he was giving me? My body felt like it was on fire and my heart beat sped up as my mind raced with possibilities. Did they know it was me sneaking around the castle last year? Or was he referring to something else I was unaware of?

"Rowan? Are you okay?"

I felt like my body was moving on its own as I turned to see Mark quickly making his way down the hall. I glanced back at the twins and noticed they had put some distance between us again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

When he reached me he put a hand on my shoulder and searched my face as if to make sure I was really okay. He casually placed himself between the twins and me. By then my body had started to cool down and my heart beat went back to normal. My mind was still a little frazzled but everything else was readjusting.

"Mark, maybe you'll tell us what you're up to." Fred said questioningly.

"Oh, is that what she looked so distressed over? You two shouldn't make a habit of interrogating little girls." Mark scolded teasingly.

"I'm not a little girl!" I snapped.

I didn't know why that had offended me so much. I was used to being called small and little, heck, my younger sister was almost taller than me already. For some reason right then it felt like I was being called a little kid though and I really hated it.

"Don't get her mad, Mark. We get the feeling she's a dangerous one." Fred said smirking.

"Sorry Ro, I didn't mean anything by it." Mark said seeming sincerely sorry.

"It's okay Mark." I sighed. "And you two, I don't know what kind of impression you got of me but I am a perfectly sweet and innocent girl and I don't know how you could think any differently."

"I hate to interrupt…whatever this is, but we have experiments to conduct." William said coming up behind me.

He grabbed Mark and I's wrist and pulled us away. I looked back at the twins as I stumbled after William. They watched with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Um, bye you two." I called back.


End file.
